1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a circuit breaker having a thrust transmitting spring for facilitating opening of the contacts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the circuit breaker of the type involved herein comprises a pair of separable contacts, an overcenter toggle mechanism for opening and closing the contacts, and a current responsive tripping mechanism for releasably latching the overcenter toggle mechanism. The tripping mechanism functions magnetically or thermally to release the overcenter toggle mechanism after a predetermined current overload or integral of time is involved. Such circuit breakers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,480,900, 3,492,614, and 3,559,156.
In the past the circuit breakers have been provided with biasing springs for facilitating the operation of the toggle mechanism and in some constructions the provision of an additional spring for increasing the contact opening forces. A disadvantage of those prior devices has been that slot-type pivot construction has been used in conjunction with the additional spring and has thereby resulted in less efficient opening of the contact carrying arm than has been anticipated.